


Vriska's Dick Dinner

by addmultiplydividesplit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cock Vore, Come Shot, Cum Digestion, Cum Disposal, F/F, Fetish, Futanari, Girl Penis, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Macro Cock, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Soft Vore, Vore, excessive cum, fucking ridiculous, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addmultiplydividesplit/pseuds/addmultiplydividesplit
Summary: A gift for a friend in which Vriska cock vores her fellow female trolls, and eventually, everything.





	1. Chapter 1

One could certainly say that voraciousness ran in Vriska's family, for her lusus was known to devour many a troll before her untimely death, but Vriska's method of satisfying her hunger were far less conventional.

 

Instead of using her mouth, or even an orifice that would lead to her stomach like her anus, Vriska chose to devour her victims with her cock. How exactly this could possibly sustain her was a mystery that would certain baffle scientists, if any scientist who went to study it wouldn't find themselves her prey almost immediately.

 

Vriska's process for consuming her prey went as such: first, she would find her victim, usually ambushing them so they wouldn't put up a fight. She would then present them with her cock, an absolutely massive monolith of throbbing grey flesh. Next, she would take them, and cram them into her cockhole, pushing them down to ensure they stay in, while her cock does its job of slowly slurping them down. After being swallowed by her cock, her victim would be dropped into her balls, a pair of heavy grey orbs. As her victim struggled, her balls would become lumpy, and an imprint of her victim's body would usually appear as they struggled in a futile attempt to get out.

 

Next, they would be digested into cum, her balls tightening and squeezing them, slowly turning them into her thick, sticky blue genetic fluid. Vriska, always one for self-worship, would put on a condom, blow the load that was once her victim out in a furious masturbation session, and then tie up the filled condom, leaving it in a basement with other condoms produced by the same method.

 

Today, Vriska ventured into her basement, lifting up a particularly full condom with "Kanaya" written on the side. Vriska snatched it up, cramming it in her mouth, and swallowing it whole, her throat bulging before the massive genetic-material filled rubber fell into her stomach. Her belly bloated out, swelling and expanding to an impressive size. She patted her belly, satisfied to have been able to eat this particular victim twice.

 

And to celebrate this particular meal, Vriska chose to masturbate, her hands being unable to fit around her massive, thick cock, she instead resorted to furiously rubbing at the sides of her member, and groping at her titanic, swollen balls, until a massive spurt of genetic fluid erupted from her massive cock.

 

And in that moment, Vriska made a decision. She was going to eat every female, with her penis, a choice of the typical level of measured rationality that Vriska usually acted with.

 

She started with a short list: Aradia, Kanaya, Terezi, Nepeta, and Feferi.

 

Vriska decided to start with Kanaya, a different Kanaya than the one whose sticky remains she had just eaten, that one being from a doomed timeline. Vriska simply walked into the door to Kanaya's hive, her enormous cock erect and fully visible, her balls being held up by a thong that served about no practical function.

 

She found Kanaya operating her sewing machine, and greeted her with a wave and a devilish smile. "Hey Kanaya, I have a surprise for you!!!!!!!!" Vriska said, presenting her enormous turgid cock on full display, ready to hungrily slurp the womanly troll up.

 

Kanaya immediately reached out, grabbing her lipstick tube, very much ready to cleave Vriska in two if she got any closer. With a swing of her mighty cock, barely contained by her vestigial thong, she knocked the tube out of Kanaya's hands.

 

She grabbed Kanaya, shoving her first victim in head first. Kanaya kicked and struggled, as she quickly found that her arms were useless within the tight space that was Vriska's phallus, the thing she was quickly sinking in.

 

Vriska made use of Kanaya's exposed legs, grabbing them while they kicked, using it to push her deeper. Her sack began to bulge, as Kanaya entered it, finally consumed entirely by Vriska's cock. Naturally, Kanaya squirmed and fought all she could, only causing Vriska's arousal to increase, more hot loads of genetic fluid erupting from her erect cock, as she contemplated her next victim.

 

Nepeta seemed a logical choice, so she made her way to the home of the feline troll, prepared to add another yummy prey to her ever-expanding ballsack.

 

"Here, k8tty k8tty" she taunted, Nepeta's cave being shrouded in darkness, with only dim lights to illuminate the crimson walls.

 

Vriska could have almost got the impression that Nepeta wasn't in her cave, if not for the hiss that resounded through the cavern walls, and the sound of a pair of claws hissing through the air.

 

Vriska turned to face Nepeta just in time, that enormous cock pointed right at her feline victim-to-be. It only took a small pump of her hands to force out a spurt of genetic fluid, her previous victim's struggles being fairly stimulating on its own.

 

That cumshot hit Nepeta with the force of a cannon, knocking her onto her ass, the stickiness of her cum completing the job of incapacitating her.

 

"whats wrong with mew?" she said, struggling against Vriska's lewd equivalent to a spider's webbing.

 

"Just really, reaaaaaaaally hungry" she said, laying her enormous, now-flaccid cock onto the ground in front of Nepeta, letting it do its job of slurping her up without much effort. The thick cum she was covered in, and struggling in vain against, also lubricated her body, and after her head was slurped into Vriska's cockhole with a wet pop, the rest followed soon after. Nepeta's rather short stature made this all the easier, too.

 

Nepeta may have been a small prey, but Vriska's ballsack still gained a significant addition, sagging and swelling with the arrival of another occupant.

 

Nepeta did have one major advantage as a prey, however. She was feisty, to say the least, her writhing and struggling causing Vriska to fire off that same genetic fluid that had been her downfall moments ago.

 

Vriska began to contemplate her next victim, deciding that someone a bit more personal would make an excellent candidate for a new snack.

 

"Watch out, Terezi, I'm coming for you ::::D" she said with a spidery grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Even after devouring several of her friends, Vriska's hungry cock still wasn't sated, not even close. Luckily, there were still a few trolls within her inner circle that she could feed on, and if she was still hungry even after that, she would move on to alternate versions of her friends from different timelines, and if she exhausted them she would simply devour whichever random troll was nearest to her at the time. Her cock didn't discriminate, although there was something extra-satisfying about cock-munching someone she knew. She couldn't help it, she got off on the betrayal.

Having eaten Kanaya and Nepeta, Terezi was next on her list, with Aradia and Feferi after her. Terezi, she figured, would be easy to entrap. The teal-blooded troll was always looking for an excuse to hang out with her. If she wanted to lure her into a vulnerable position, all she really needed to do was invite her.

AG: Heeeeeeeeey

GC: H3Y VR1SK4, WH4TS UP?

AG: I can't 8e on for long.

AG: 8ut you should come to my hive.

AG: I have a special surprise for you there ;;;;)

GC: 1ll B3 TH3R3 R1GHT 4W4Y

Now all Vriska needed to do was wait, as the appetite in her loins continued to grow. Her fat dick gurgled and growled like a hungry stomach, in anticipation of her awaiting meal. The gurgling stopped once she heard a knock on the door. Now, it wouldn't be much longer until her appetite was sated.

"Come right in," Vriska said with a grin. Terezi opened the door, and stepped in, sniffing the air suspiciously. Though she was blind and couldn't see the person-sized dickbulge in Vriska's shorts, Terezi's nose knew a huge cock when she sniffed one, and Vriska's smelled a lot bigger than usual.

"H3Y, WH4TS GO1NG ON?"

Before Terezi could react, Vriska pounced on her, pinning the poor troll beneath her weight. Specifically, underneath the weight of her great, globular balls, which'd become about the size of Terezi's torso after churning three of her friends into cum. Vriska undid the zipper on her bulging pants, and allowed that serpentine grey monster to flop out into the open air. Her cock hole twitched hungrily, aching to be fed. Terezi struggled underneath the spider bitch's colossal nuts. They were the size of boulders, and they seemed to weigh about as much as them too.

The tip of Vriska's engorged wang opened up just enough to suck Terezi's kicking legs inside.

"WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG?" Terezi shrieked, kicking and flailing to escape her captor's grip. Vriska's cock-suction was too strong though. Terezi was dragged closer to Vriska's churning nuts with each passing second. The pleasure Vriska experienced was indescribable and immense. As much as she enjoyed the feeling of slowly slurping Terezi down her cock-hole, she wanted to feel her nuts swell with her Scourge Sister's squirming form even more.

Lucky for her, she wouldn't have to wait much longer. With a plop, Terezi's head, which was the only part of her body left un-absorbed, was sucked into Vriska's shaft. She traveled down Vriska's urethra, squirming as much as she could during her descent. Unfortunately, that wasn't much, as the tight, fleshly tube left her almost totally immobilized. Vriska still relished the little movements she did produce, which sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout her enormous bulge.

Finally, Terezi reached the bottom of Vriska's cock-tube, and was deposted into the fat grey nuts that would be her final resting place. Her horrified expression could be seen embedded in the stretched scrotal flesh, as could her wildly thrashing limbs.

Vriska's face was very much the opposite of Terezi's terrified grimace. She wore a look of utter pleasure, head back and tongue lolling out from the beyond orgasm sensation of having her shaft and nuts filled.

"You feel so f8cking good in there!" Vriska exclaimed, a bead of precum the size of a basketball leaking from her tip. Terezi's simulated struggles began to subside, as her efficient nuts worked away at her flesh, churning the blind troll-girl into nothing more than a load of hot, sticky cum.

Vriska wrapped her lips around her own tip in anticipation of the huge cumshot her prey would produce. She was flexible enough to autofellate herself normally, but with a cock this large she could do it effortlessly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO..." Terezi's muffled voice was heard saying, as she melted into a slurry of semen. Her liquid form wouldn't remain settled in Vriska's balls for long. Terezi's squirming and struggling had aroused her greatly. She was right on the verge of an orgasm, just as her prey breathed her last. All it took was the tiniest push to put her over the edge.

A single stroke was what did it, sending the cum load that was once Terezi back up the tube she had slid down from, into Vriska's pursed, waiting mouth. A solid jet of warm white fluid erupted into Vriska's mouth, filling it in seconds. She was left with puffed-out cheeks trying to keep it all in, not wanting to waste a single drop of the precious stuff. It tasted a bit like her cum usually did, and a bit like Terezi herself, which happened to be Vriska's two favorite flavors.

She swallowed the cumshot in a single gulp. Her throat bulged as it traveled down into her stomach, which also sported a spherical bulge once it was filled. Vriska belched, filling her mouth with that flavor for one last time. She prodded her squishy, pregnant-looking midsection with her finger, making it slosh and jiggle. Though her stomach was full, she still had some room in her cock, and there was one last troll on her list that needed to be eaten.

Vriska stood at the water's edge of an Alternian beach. She was dressed for the occasion, wearing a blue string bikini so skimpy she may as well have been naked. This was especially the case when it came to her bottoms. Her thong couldn't hope to contain her monstrous shaft, which'd grown even larger since digesting Terezi. The garment was tented out comically, looking as though someone had tried to hog-tie a tree trunk with a piece of dental floss. Her breasts were more covered, although just barely. While her nipples weren't exposed, a large portion of her areolas were, meaning that she was still without a doubt violating this beach's dress code.

Vriska considered diving into the water and swimming her way into Feferi's abode, but she was pretty sure her weighty meat would make her sink like a stone. So, instead of coming to Feferi, she made Feferi come to her.

With her feet still in the sand, she undid her bikini bottoms, letting her titanic bulge flop out, landing in the water with a splash. Vriska's cock wasn't just capable of eating-it could drink too. Since she couldn't go to Feferi, she would make Feferi come to her, along with any other seadwellers who happened to be in the Alternian ocean at the time.

*Sluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp*

Vriska's dick sucked up the seawater like a straw. The grey balloons between her thighs inflated noisily as they were filled. Her testicles became like house-sized aquariums, host to a variety of squirming, helpless aquatic life.

Vriska watched as the vast blue ocean shrunk before her, until all that was left was a barren sea bed stretching all the way to the horizon. Her balls had gone from boulder sized to house sized to continent sized, now that her planet's entire water supply was sloshing away in her balls. The vast grey orbs blanketed over about half of Alternia's landmass, stretching so high into the air that Vriska couldn't see over them at all. Needless to say, they could be seen from space too.

The living creatures in Vriska's scrotum would be easy to process, but the saltwater not so much. So, she let the sea water erupt out of her cock in a titanic torrent, leaving only the solid matter she had absorbed behind. The water filled the basin where the ocean had once been, until it was restored to how it had been before, more or less, save the for the presence of any edible life in its waters. They all resided in Vriska's sack by the thousands. Her balls had shrunk considerably after they were emptied of water, but they were still huge, about the size of a nation's landmass give or take. With the water gone, Vriska could see the bulging and squirming of the victims embedded in her nut flesh. Since there were so many of them, it was impossible to determine which one was Feferi specifically, but the heiress was definitely in there somewhere, to be processed into nut-butter like the rest of her ocean dwelling kin.

Vriska, needless to say, was euphoric. Feeling that legion of trolls writhing inside of her was a feeling so immense she could hardly process it. The devoured trolls were digested rapidly. Every few seconds another one would be dissolved into cum, as the others struggled in horror not wanting to meet the same fate. Unfortunately there was nothing they could do. Vriska's balls swelled with a fresh, oceanic load of cum. Her cock was so large that she could no longer see its head. It was in fact right in the middle of the newly restored ocean, countless miles away from shore, eager to spurt out its newly created load.

The load of cum which Vriska unleashed was literally oceanic. The blue water turned white as Vriska's cum defused into it, making the waters swell until it spilled over. Great tsunamis of cum crashed along the Alternian shores, sweeping up countless unlucky trolls in their wake. Vriska looked proudly from the shore, at the new come ocean she'd created.

With her friends devoured and most of Alternia flooded with her cum, there was really only one thing left to do. Vriska's cock opened wide enough to accommodate the entire planet. She swallowed the spheroid with her cock in a single gulp, and all the remaining trolls along with it. The round bulge traveled down the length of her shaft before landing in her testicles.

With no planet left to stand on, Vriska was left floating in the empty void where her world had once been, a microscopic spec compared to her planet-sized scrotum and continental bulge.

The minerals and organic matter that made up her planet were sifting processed by her churning testicles, which'd become quite efficient at dissolving things from her previous meals. All of the trolls who survived Vriska's cum flood were smothered by Vriska's sack flesh, as they and the ground beneath them were melted away into jizz. Vriska ejected her planet-sized load into the void of space, leaving a titanic glob of cum to orbit around the space where Alternia had once been.

Vriska's cock gained an impressive addition of size from devouring her planet, becoming long enough to span the circumference of the world she had just eaten, with balls beneath them, each about the size of her former home too.

Even after her cosmic-sized meal, Vriska's mind was still focused on what she would eat next. There were always more planets to eat, and other timelines to pilfer as well. She began to wonder if there were Vriska from other universes who'd become as large as her. They'd be quite filling meals indeed.

There were in fact other gluttonous Vriskas from other timelines, but unfortuntaely for this Vriska they had the same idea as her. The empty void of space in front of Vriska was filled by two of her counterparts, both as vast as her, though their mass was distributed differently. None of them had cocks as large as Vriska 1's; one had a gut the size of a gas giant, appropriate because of the way it churned and gurgled noisily from all the gas burbling within it. The other had breasts of similarly colossal proportions. Presumably, they had used these enormous organs to devour their friends and eventually their planets in their own respective timelines, and like this Vriska were now in search of new exciting meals.

"What are you doing here?" Vriska the first said to her floating counterparts. "We're here to eat you!" the immensely busty one said, and presumably after that, each other. When it came to Spider8itches, there could only be one.

The colossal Serkets floated towards her, one with her mouth open and the other with her nipples flaring wide enough to swallow her whole. The Vriska with the phenomenal phallus wasn't going to let herself get eaten that easily though, and more than that, she wasn't going to let herself go without such massive meals. Her cock opened up in response to the other Vriskas' advancing. It enveloped the belly-centric Vriska's head, meaning that her maw was a threat to Dickska no longer. With her main means of swallowing taken away from her, Vriska was free to gulp her down while the 8usty 8a8e continued to drift towards her undeterred.

This one was Vriska's most challenging meal yet. Though her upper body went down easy, the width of her gut posed a pretty significant problem for her. She didn't have much time to spare either, as the 8usty one was getting closer with each second, her nipples wide open and ready to eat.

With a determined grunt, Vriska managed to force her counterpart's gut inside of her with a single, powerful suck.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck" Vriska said. The pleasure of something so enormous entering her cock was so great that her normal pattern of eight consecutive letters was not sufficient to express it. She opted for eight pairs of eight instead, her enraptured obscenity echoing through the empty void of the universe. The bloated Serket was dragged down the remaining length of her bulge, and deposited into her left testicle with a plop. The right was reserved for the chesty one, who was still on the menu and just now drifting into perfect eating position.

Vriska started feet first this time, and worked her way up. This Vriska wasn't just topheavy, she was rather voluptuous overall, though her wide hips posed little challenge for her doppelganger, who was on something of a roll at the moment. Vriska cackled with glee as this inferior duplicate was sucked down into her loins. Like the 8ig 8ellied 8itch 8efore her, the expanded part of her anatomy posed a special challenge. Like the last one, this was a challenge that could be overcome, and the reward for overcoming it was indescribable.

The 8ig 8reasted Vriska was plopped into the testicle adjacent to the one with the 8urgeoning belly, who had already begun to dissolve. Though the first one had a head start, the two of them were churned and absorbed at about the same time. Vriska was expecting another significant addition to the size of her genitals as well as a solar-sized cumshot. She wasn't entirely wrong, though she wasn't thinking big enough.

Since Vriska's prey were duplicates of herself, their contributions to her growth were multiplicative rather than additive, due to cosmic laws that are far too complicated to explain here. Instead of simply having their mass added to her body, Vriska grew rapidly. She expanded beyond the confines of her solar system, until her sun was nothing more than a flickering speck. Her cock expanded otherwards until it was a lightyear long, sucking up every planet, moon, and star in its path to fuel its continued growth.

Then Vriska was large enough to see the whole of her galaxy from the vantage of its arm which she had spent most of her life on. Something that was once unimaginably huge to her was now as big as a football field by comparison. After a bit more growing, it wasn't even that, and before long Vriska overcame her galaxy in size. Finally, after becoming just large enough, the swirling spiral of stars was eaten by Vriska as well. Soon cock-gulping a galaxy became a regular occurrence. She even swallowed the one from which her human friends had originated, sending the Milky Way into her balls to be churned into cockmilk.

Vriska wasn't just big beyond the wildest imagination, she was also powerful too. Now, whenever something was crammed into her cock, she wasn't just eating the thing itself, but every incarnation of it from every conceivable timeline. As a result, each meal was infinitely more filling, and infinitely more biggening too.

If one were to look at the entirety of the universe from the outside, they would see that were there was once a void of darkess there was now grey cockflesh, which extended from one end of the cosmos to the other. Then, they would see the confines of the universe buckle as that titanic member continued to grow until they burst, allowing Vriska access to the unknown that existed outside.

"Cool," Vriska said, as she floated through the beyond. Even in this realm where space was meaningless, her dick still managed to look huge. She could see the universe which she had escaped from in front of her. Naturally, she sucked it into herself through her urethra. With the whole of reality now bubbling away in her balls, Vriska had finally eaten literally everything.

Vriska drifted through the colorless oblivion that surrounded her on all sides. There was nothing to eat here-there was literally nothing at all besides herself anymore. At least her hunger had finally been satisfied, and she could feel another orgasm building...

*SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH*

With a sound louder than the voice of god, a second big bang exploded from Vriska's head. An endless cascade of genetic fluid filled the blank canvas of nonexistence. A new universe was formed-a white, sticky one, filled with boundless potential, with a hung as hell grey goddess to watch over it and forge it in whatever way she pleased.

And that new cum-universe would eventually evolve into our own, which I think explains a lot.


End file.
